


Drunken Ideas

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alcohol, M/M, Truth or Dare, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day cheesy tropes challenge<br/>day 4 - truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ideas

One of the perks of getting a newly human angel drunk was, apparently, the idea said former angel had. Or at least, that's what Dean thought when those ideas were along the lines of 'get more drunk' and 'braid Sam's hair with flowers'. Not so much when Castiel suggested they play truth or dare.

Sam, his hair still mussed up from Castiel and Charlie messing with it, smugly smirked at the offer to play truth or dare. "I think it would be fun." He said, seemingly innocent, and Dean glared at him from behind the bottle of beer he was currently nursing.

Charlie needed with a bright grin of her own as she reached for the almost empty bottle of whisky the four had shared between them, and drank the last few drops before sinking to the ground and placing it down. "Yes!" She hiccupped then put a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Let's play druth or tare – trut or date…" She spoke giddily, struggling to pronounce the words. Goddamn happy drunks. It was only Castiel's excited clapping that convinced Dean to sink to the floor as well. How was he meant to tell his friends no like this?

Sam's eyes sparked in amusement as he joined the three on the floor, completing the circle. "I'll start." He decided and spun the bottle, which stopped after a few moments, pointing between Dean and Charlie.

"I choose dare!" The redhead immediately spoke, nodding solemnly as if this was the most important decision of her life.

Snorting, Dean thought for a few moments, ignoring Sam and Castiel's (not-so) whispered suggestions. "I dare you… Eat a spoonful of toothpaste!" He said with a smirk, not even bothering with a frown anymore. Truth or dare is a fun game, sue him.

Charlie fulfilled her dare and they went on to the next round; continuing their game. In the process of it Sam and Charlie had to switch outfits, Castiel had to do a hand stand – which ended up with him toppling over Dean – Dean had to run up to the bunker's garage and back to the bedroom in less than two minutes, Sam had to describe in vivid detail the last porn he'd watched, and Charlie had to reveal her weirdest kink.

"Cas." Sam's face was flushed by now, having had so much alcohol and having laughed so hard. "I dare you to make out with Dean!" He chuckled, giving his older brother an evil grin.

Dean, the most sober of the four of them, looked at Sam in alarm, and opened his mouth to protest but before he could there a former angel on his lap, pressing their lips together in an opened mouthed kiss. The hunter's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Castiel, frozen. But the other wouldn't budge, instead tangled his hands in Dean's hair and went on kissing him. And in the end of the day how was Dean meant to resist this? The feeling of long fingers in his hair and warm lips against his, a tongue that shouldn't this much goddamn experience just from watching porn and banging the occasional ripper, everything was so good. Every single thing about Castiel, even when human, was strong and warm and perfect for Dean, who melted into the touch like a teenage girl with her first love.

He returned the kiss, perhaps a little too noisily, because he could hear Sam make a disgusted sound and Charlie giggling and crashing into the bed as the two tried to leave the room, but he didn't mind. The rest of the world was dim in comparison to his kiss with Castiel, which felt like fireworks and exploding colors and everything right in the world.

Even if Castiel wasn't an angel, he was no mere human to Dean either. Because how could a human make him feel sparks inside and make his skin tingle, and how could a human being make him shake like this only with a touch of their lips?

Perhaps truth or dare wasn't so bad after all, Dean thought as Castiel pulled back and immediately started laughing, their foreheads falling against each other. There was nothing bad about this.


End file.
